The Lemon Sage Presents: The Promise
by The Lemon Sage
Summary: A tale which shows how Hanabi's life is forever altered when after trying to defend Hinata after her losing to Neji in the Chunin Exams, from their father. She is branded with the Caged Bird Seal and cast out, where she meets Naruto a young man whose word is his bond.


**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I know most people receiving a notice that I had posted a story were no doubt expecting the next chapter of Limelight. I did enter into this weekend with the intentions of finishing it after all. However, lately my stories had attracted the attention of a little internet troll named One-Of-The-Sin. Now for those who don't look in on my reviews let me give a quick recap before I go into why this story exists. **

**So back on September 17, 2014 I woke up to find this review left on Ficwad, multiple times.**

_Started reading This story just a week ago liked the first few chapter and was ecstatic that Naruto was shooing Suckura like the bitch she is but damn you, you included her in the Harem that was the major turn off (I seriously wonder why cant people see its crystal clear that Suckura wont ever love Naruto like a lover). but having nothing to do continued reading some chapter were good some were better but majority lemons and Ideas were copied from some porn or Tv soaps. like the multiple personality disorder and fandance from Castle, the titjob of tifa from hentai and mamy more. all in its just the plot is your (or taken from somewhere else). I give your story 2.5/5 not more not less. hope you kill Suckura soon by the hands of Sasugay so that Naruto would kill him. AND LAST BUT NOT THE LEAST JIRAIYA DOESNOT APPROVES YOUR STORY AS IT IS CHEAP COPY OF OTHER PORN AND JIRAIYA WANTS ORIGINALITY._

**So anyway, I responded pointing out that the fan dance he mentioned was a real dance not something I made up. Also, rather than just throwing out accusations, he would be better served to actually offer examples rather than just broad accusations. Now, I didn't mean it to sound like I haven't used various sex scenes found in movies and such to influence me. After all, the ending of the Maki chapter was inspired by the film Basic Instinct, and many of my readers back when it was posted on Fanfiction knew this saying so in their reviews. It's not something I feel the need to hide, because I do not think of my readers as idiots. There wouldn't be a reason for me to make a story as involved and complex as Eroninja if I thought the people reading it couldn't connect the dots. However, apparently One-Of-The-Sin thinks he's the first person to see make the connection, but I digress. In any case, I also then pointed out that it's hard to take someone seriously who calls characters he doesn't like Suckura or Sasugay, and that for the most part I disregarded just about everything he said.**

**Flash-forward to 10/6 with the first exchange all but forgotten I woke up to find this review as a response to what I had written:**

_Ok maybe the fan dance is old but other thinks are copied from others. And I am not surprised that you are saying about not taking seriously. I was right and like a politician you will deny it and try to not take it seriously. And about Suckura and Sasugay are those bitches that will never change ever. and Again JIRAIYA DOESN'T APPROVES THIS FIC AS THIS IS CHEAP COPY. _

**So rather than paraphrasing my response I replied with:**

_I don't take you seriously because you don't take the time to explain your point instead relying on childish name calling to try and get it across. Sure it was big of you to admit that you didn't know that the fandance was an actual thing. But how seriously can I take a person that says, "Ok maybe the fan dance is old but other thinks are copied from others"_

_I also don't take you seriously because as an author you created a pair of stories and then just abandoned them after the first chapter. Perhaps because you didn't get enough attention or what not, rather than writing for the love of it and hoping more people would pay attention to your works. Also, I don't take you seriously because a fanficition writer should never say that a character can't change and should be willing to take the time to improve the characters they don't like instead just labeling them as you have. I don't particularly care for Sasuke, but I have read stories where he has been redeemed because the author took the time to do so in a meaningful way._

_However, I never said that I didn't take inspiration from some of my lemons from other sources. I merely pointed out that you would have built a better case for yourself had you taken the time to actually list what them, rather than throwing out broad generalizations such as the above sentence where "others are taken from others" as you put it so eloquently. For example, Maki's scene was a nod to the ending of Basic Instinct. Naruto saying, "I could titfuck you all day," came from the hentai Lingerie offices, but everything else about the scene was all me, although as you can only make the broadest of comparisons I can understand why you have trouble seeing that as he was getting a titjob at the time. Also, one of the upcoming plotlines which has the "seeds" already planted takes heavy inspiration from one of the first Hentai videos I ever saw. Do you see how the above was done? If you had put that then perhaps I could take you seriously, but I was under no obligation to help build your case for you, and truthfully felt giving you more examples would just cause you to claim to have "seen" them yourself even if you hadn't._

_In the end what I am writing is called fanfiction. I'm playing in someone else's sandbox as it were, so of course I'm inspired by other sources. Hell one of the reasons I don't use O.C's is because I would prefer to use characters with built in fanbases then create my own which only I care about. Most of my readers already know all the above they understand that fanfiction is about taking the things you enjoy and giving it new life in a world you help to shape, but you are simply a close-minded individual that thinks that shouting his opinion about a work which dwarfs anything he has put out there with namecalling and all capitals is the same as explaining it. If you think you can do better than I challenge you to do so, your own works after all could use some attention considering their pathetic and unfinished states._

**So obviously by now I realized this idiot wasn't going away. Shame on me for responding, but hell I admit I am getting a kick out of it. I mean each of his responses just degrades further and further into name calling and thus making my point about not taking him seriously all the more valid. Especially as on 10/18/2014 this little rejoinder was left for me.**

_Blah blah blah blah Its all I an hearing from you. so do one thing "CRAWL UNDER SOME ROCK AND DIE SO THAT WORMS AND INSECT WOULD FIEST ON YOU AND YOUR SOUL BURN IN HELL." AND MY STORY HAVE ENOUGH ATTENTION THEN YOURS. GO FUCK YOURSELF ASSHOLE_**.**

**Now my response was to point out that I was actually pleased to hear from him again. After all, the above response gave up any pretense of being a legitimate critique just to devolve into childish threats often hurled by those pumped up from being a faceless voice on the internet. I also decided to take the time to review his "story" Born with Lust in my response since I didn't wish to give him the satisfaction of bumping up his review count.**

**Yet when I found out he had decided to spread his venom into my reviews for The Pride. Well I did nearly relent after all; he's obviously not even trying to be objective, instead just rage typing into his computer as that is all he has to fall back on. Although I do give him some credit for imagination as he said:**

Another pathetic story from scum writer. Same Suckura this Suckura that. Like Diedara has mouth in his hand you must have Asshole in your palms thats why such shits comes out when you write. Die you motherfucking asshole

**If only he showed as much attention to descriptive detail in his stories as he did with coming up with that image. Also, let me just take a moment to thank Vegito786 and Europefan01 (GodHand Gene) for coming to my defense. I do appreciate it.**

**By now, I'm sure some are asking for me to get to the point of why they aren't reading the new chapter of Limelight, well the point is that in my second response to my little troll. I challenged him to pay some attention to his own stories. If he hates mine so much,then show me how it's done; well obviously as a result of his reply asking me to crawl under a rock and die, it's obvious he has no intention to. Therefore, in order to put my money were my mouth is so to speak this story was created when I should have been working on Limelight. I apologize to my fans, but when the muse is inspired one just has to go with it.**

**So to you One-Of-The-Sin I say this, prove to me and everyone that reads fanfiction that you are willing to back up your claim that as you put it, "**_AND MY STORY HAVE ENOUGH ATTENTION THEN YOURS." _**I'm assuming you meant to write that your stories have more attention than mine. A truly laughable claim in my estimate, but you are a laughable person after all. But as I do feel that I'm a much better author then you, and in my honest opinion comparing Eroninja or The Pride is rather unfair since both works easily dwarf what you have written. I have created this story. The concept is taken from the one given to you which you based Firecracker-chan on, and has Hanabi being kicked out of her clan to be rescued from her fate by Naruto. Obviously I have changed a few things, namely I don't enjoy lemons featuring seven year old girls so it can't be a direct comparison, not to mention I tried to plug some of the plot holes you left like how a seven year old girl is kicked out of the Hyuuga when they obviously don't want the Byakugan spreading outside their clan which is the whole point of the Caged Bird Seal. If you want to accept my challenge then give the people who responded to your request of, "Do you want me to continue? If yes then tell me. Like it love it. Follow and/or favourite. Review and criticism welcomed." Well Out-of-Sin between the two sites where your story has been posted, you have garnered 104 reviews were for the most part people have asked you to do exactly that, so give them what they want and please try to give me a challenge. **

**To you the readers, I say regardless of whether Out-Of-The-Sin takes my challenge I will post a new chapter three months from today as I doubt he will. But, I want to give him time to accept even though his asking for people to tell him to continue just points out that he is pandering for reviews, and so likely hasn't prepared or even plotted a second chapter. That to me is what separates those that write for the love of the material and do it just for the sake of writing. From those that as his reviews of my work would suggest just do it for attention. I love to write, and people like Out-of-the-sin don't discourage me from doing so. The comments you my readers leave me do fire me up, but in a way so too does the crap he spews out into the internet.**

**In any case, I hope you enjoy this story. Please feel free to compare the two as you are ultimately the judges of whether I win my little challenge, even if I feel that I already knocked it out of the park. Thank you for all your support over the years and so without further ado I give you.**

**The Lemon Sage Presents: The Promise**

Hanabi stepped out of the shower and after drying off admired her naked frame hoping that someone else would find it to their liking. At seventeen years of age she knew that she was quite desirable to the opposite sex, and in some cases even by the same. However, she never paid the many compliments that she had received over the years much mind. Partially due to her being the only member of her clan not secluded behind the tall walls of the Hyuuga Compound, and as such figured many of them were paid to her by people hoping to enjoy the rare treat of sleeping with a Hyuuga. After all, a clan that guarded its bloodline as religiously as hers didn't let just any new blood mix in for fear it would dilute the power of the Byakugan.

Yet, the main reason she didn't pay the honey words of the many potential suitors any mind was because since the age of seven she had been in love, and quite simply no one else would do. Hanabi's eyes drifted to her face in the bathroom mirror, which had matured in the ten years since she had first met the man who owned her heart, but had yet to claim his reward for doing so. She focused her gaze on her forehead, and although the mark that used to reside there was gone. She could still recall the feeling of it burning her forehead as the Caged Bird Seal had been planted there. A gift from her father, due to her making the mistake of letting him down. Hanabi no longer felt the emotions that she had when it first had been applied, as with the fullness of time she truly saw it as the first necessary step to enjoying the freedom that she now did.

Still, it had taken some time for her to reach her current opinion about the events from her past. Leaving the bathroom to get dressed before heading out to claim that which her heart demanded, she prepared while her thoughts turned to the past, and how she went from potential heiress to branch family member, and if she got her way tonight then perhaps a wife of a future Hokage.

* * *

><p>Hanabi shivered in an alley that she had taken refuge in and couldn't comprehend how life could be so cruel to her, especially as only hours before she had never known discomfort due to her being the favored daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga. Now though she was practically disowned, relegated to being nothing more than a lowly branch family member and all because she had spoken out of turn in favor of her sister Hinata.<p>

Hanabi couldn't exactly explain why she had stepped in for Hinata as their father had berated the kunoichi for her defeat against Neji in the preliminaries of the Chunin Exam after she had been discharged from the hospital. It hadn't been like they had been especially close since for as long as Hanabi could remember, she had thought of her sister as weak and timid due to the influences of their father. After all, he was training Hanabi to be heiress of the Clan since Hinata lacked the backbone or resolve according to him. An opinion she continued to share as Hinata seemed to wilt more and more while Hiashi flung his insults at her. However, some part of Hanabi couldn't help but feel sorry for her sister, and she hoped to use her favored status as a shield for her.

She would learn this had been a mistake, primarily as she had said, "Father, what is the point in belittling Hinata further. You have long known of her deficiencies in combat. To expect her to do better against Neji seems farfetched."

Her father had looked up at her, and his gaze quickly shifted to the elders present. Hanabi frowned, and felt the first dregs of fear settle in her stomach as an anger that rarely appeared in her father's eyes when addressing her was present. Moreover, it seemed to burn far hotter than she had ever recalled and his tone did little to hide it as he said, "Remember who it is that you are addressing, Hanabi. Regardless of the fact that Hinata is weak, her defeat at Neji's hands has emboldened the Branch Family. There are those that say, if a Branch Family member can defeat the first born of the Clan Head of the Main Family then that proves the current system is flawed."

Hanabi knew she would be out of line, but despite being groomed for the position her father held, the opportunity to speak about the Branch Family System so rarely presented itself. As such, despite her young age she wondered why such a thing even existed, since if as her father's complaints about Hinata seemed to suggest power was a very valuable trait to the Hyuuga. They why segregate and remove members of the clan from the chance of ruling it, especially one such as Neji, who almost everyone claimed was a prodigy beyond any the clan had seen in generations. It didn't make sense to her, since in truth Neji was only not in the running for the position due to a quirk of fate which had had her father entering the world mere minutes before Neji's. If the Branch System didn't exist then Neji could legitimately take his place at the top of the clan. Especially as Hanabi accepted that even though people called her a prodigy as well, it was likely because Neji was the real deal, and so the Main Family in order to quell the discontent the Branch Family felt about the obviously superior Neji's fate being one to serve instead of to lead.

Yet despite being aware of all that she said, "Then perhaps it is. Neji is possibly the strongest of the upcoming generation an…"

Hanabi wasn't sure what happened as all she knew was that one moment she had been mid-sentence and the next she was on the ground facing away from her father. His large looming shadow over her and the burning sensation across her cheek though was all the confirmation that she needed that he had struck her. Hanabi looked over her shoulder up at her father with a frightened gaze since although he had hit her before, it had always been a blow as a result of training. Even then he would rebuke her mildly, while explaining what she had done wrong. It had never been a blow delivered simply as a result of his anger and especially not for her voicing her opinion. She could almost barely recognize him as he said coldly, "Hinata, come here."

"Yes father," the genin said meekly coming to stand behind him.

In a tone, he reserved only for Hinata, Hiashi said, "Get to your feet Hanabi." The younger Hyuuga quickly complied hoping to erase her father's anger through quick obedience. It wasn't enough as he said, addressing both his daughters and the elders present, "The system is not flawed, it is those that implement it that are. The Branch Family system has been in place since the founding of our clan. The Main Family must be strong not just in body, but in heart, willing to take whatever steps necessary to maintain the Hyuuga's strength." Facing his youngest daughter he continued, "Hanabi, your words reveal you to be weak. The reason you must be strong is because if you falter, then even those beneath you can take that which is yours by right of birth."

"Y…yes father…"

Hiashi studied her for a moment before stating, "Your pathetic response shows me that perhaps I was wrong to believe you worthy to lead the clan. You say that I shouldn't have expected much from Hinata, but I did expect more from you. It's time for you show me that you are worthy of the trust that I placed in you."

"H-how father," the young Hyuuga said unable to stop her voice from quivering due to her being in such uncharted waters in regards to her relationship with her father. She briefly wondered if this was how Hinata felt in all her dealings with the man.

"Simple," Hiashi said, "You will fight to earn it. There are some among the elders, who feel that I pushed Hinata to the side too quickly. Her defeat, although absolute against Neji, also revealed a backbone that I had perhaps dismissed. Therefore, since I now know what she is capable of, it is time for you to show me what you are worth with your life and position at stake." Addressing both of his daughters he added, "You are to fight to the best of your abilities. The winner will be molded into the perfect Clan Head. The loser will be branded with the Cage Bird Seal and cast out to the ignorable fate of being a minor branch family."

"F-father…" Hinata said weakly, "is this really necessary."

"Be silent and take the opportunity before you Hinata," Hiashi said heatedly, "unless you would prefer to prove my initial estimate of you correct."

Hanabi watched her sister shake her head, before assuming her fighting stance. A part of Hanabi felt betrayed by her sister doing so, since she was only in such a position because of her. Latching onto that feeling, she mirrored her sister's stance and waited for the right moment to strike. The wait seemed to last forever, but finally Hanabi saw an opening so tried to quickly exploit it. Her sister pushed the strike aimed for her shoulder to the side, and tried to counter by lashing out with a blow aimed at a chakra point on her elbow. Hanabi allowed her sister's initial move to counter her to spin her around pulling her arm away from the attack. Completing her spin, Hanabi then aimed a palm strike towards Hinata's exposed side. But her sister managed to block the strike although in order to do so she winced from the movement likely a holdover injury from her fight with Neji.

Hinata managed to push the blow away, and then struck out which Hanabi deflected in turn. The two sisters soon settled into a match were each kept striking at the other but being countered and needing to repeat. It was a match Hanabi knew favored her as Hinata began to grow raspy her lungs likely still not fully recovered from the blows Neji delivered. Hinata fought back a cough which opened a hole that Hanabi quickly moved to exploit. However, at the last second, she hesitated as she began to wonder what would happen to her sister should she lose. She wanted to turn to their father to ask him to put an end to the pointless struggle, but before she could disengage to do so. Her hesitation left her open to her sister, who quickly seized on it, perhaps out of desperation or even because she didn't realize the opening was due to Hanabi's reluctance to consign her sister to the fate of being cast out.

As a result, Hanabi cried out as Hinata Jyuukened her in the side the blow although not fatal did cause her to lose the strength in her legs. She collapsed to the ground as the elders began whispering to themselves about the upset, and openly wondering if Hiashi was going to stay true to his decree. He closed the distance between his daughters placing his hand on Hinata's head almost like she was a puppy who had done well. Hinata closed her eyes, seeming to bask in the unstated praise, before he moved before Hanabi to stare down at her.

Hanabi wanted to say that she could still fight, but before any words left her. Hiashi grabbed her by the hair pulling her to her knees and then placed his palm against her forehead where he applied the seal which he had intended to bind and cage her to the doctrine of her clan. Letting go of her so that she fell back to the floor and sounding almost as if he no longer viewed her as kin, he turned his back on her calling for Hinata to follow him as he had noticed she wasn't quite fully healed. Her sister only hesitated for a moment before obediently following after their father leaving a defeated Hanabi behind. She lost consciousness moments later to awaken and find herself on a plain sleeping mat in a room that was barely bigger than her old bathroom had been.

That was why the young Hyuuga now found herself hiding in an alley, as shortly after awakening she had tried to return to the Main Family's living quarters only to be rebuffed by the Branch Family Guards stationed at the entrance. Despondent and knowing it was forbidden, she snuck out of the compound with the hope that her father might come looking for her. However, as the hours had stretched on she had spotted several Branch family members looking for her barely managing to avoid them due to the law forbidding them from using the Byakugan unless having been granted a special disposition to do so. However as the game of hide and seek stretched on with no sign of her father, she resigned herself to the fact that in his eyes she no longer mattered.

Feeling alone, she wondered what she should do with her life now, but in truth knew that for her there was no choice but to return. If she stayed away too long or tried to run, then someone would activate her caged bird seal thus killing her and sealing the Byakugan. Resigning herself to her fate, she prepared to leave the alley when she nearly ran right into one of the Branch Family members looking for her, spotting her the man said, "There you are. Get over here you spoiled little bitch."

Despite her resolve to return, hearing the man's tone, who was obviously delighting in her fall from grace, caused Hanabi to snap at how unfair her situation was. Turning to flee, she heard him shout, "Get back here." She didn't listen but only made it a handful of steps before the man easily caught up with her and threw her forward into the ground.

"I… I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry," the male Hyuuga shouted enraged, "Oh you've only just begun to feel sorry. You stinking Main Branch members think you're so fucking high and mighty. I'm going to enjoy introducing you to the suffering that is the lot of the Branch Family." He followed up his statement with a kick to her ribs which caused something inside her to pop. Then reaching down he grabbed her by her long hair and began dragging her behind him as he returned to the Compound.

She sobbed pitifully as she resigned herself to fate and came to understand that it was likely her suffering was only just beginning, since there were likely a lot of Branch Members looking forward to unleashing their anger towards the Main Family onto her. However, a voice shouting, "What do you think you are doing?"

She looked up seeing a boy in orange that on occasion she had seen giving various shinobi fits and had even once snuck into the Hyuuga Compound to prank a member of the Main Family, who when he had been forced to apologize by the Third Hokage, had made the situation worse by refusing and even stating the man had it coming. That wasn't to say, the Branch Family viewed him any more favorably then the Main Family did, since they treated him just as poorly as the rest of the village. The Branch Member dragging her was little different as he said, "Hyuuga business, don't interfere if you know what's good for you, brat."

"What kind of business are the Hyuuga in if they are kidnapping little girls?"

"The none of your god-damn business kind you little bastard, not get the fuck out of here before I…"

"Help me please!" Hanabi had shouted which coupled with the man backhanding her across the side of the head with a fist, was all the motivation her rescuer needed to get involved.

Although, dizzy she was aware enough to know that the young boy was outclassed by the Branch Family member. Yet, despite the fact that every time he attacked he was battered away, he kept getting up for more. Eventually, he ended up being tossed near her prompting Hanabi to say, "Please, stay down. You can't beat him… thank you for trying to help."

Naruto ignored her getting back to his feet bloody and bruised stating, "There's no way I can do that. I've already decided that I'm going to help you, and as the future Hokage, I refuse to go back on my decisions."

The Branch Family member was torn between annoyance and amusement as he said, "There's no way a failure like you is going to ever become Hokage. If you were to face Neji in the exams, he would destroy you. But you're not even going to get to enjoy the honor of having him crush your stupid dreams, because I'm going to do it here and now. Then I'm going to take that little bitch back, and you'll get to live with the knowledge that you were powerless to help her."

Her savior growled before responding, "You're not even going to be a minor footnote in the tale that is going to be told about me." He made a cross-shaped handsign holding it as he said, "Come on dammit work."

The Branch Family member who hadn't even bothered to activate the Byakugan up to that point shouted angrily, "Oh yeah, then what's say we end the story now you little shit."

However, instead of charging forward the male Hyuuga's eyes grew wide, and Hanabi didn't need to activate her own Kekkei Genkai to know why as the blond boy was practically glowing from the chakra he was expelling. Still, she tried to get a better idea of what was happening, so activated her bloodline ability and could see that some sort of seal had been placed on his stomach which was likely interfering with whatever Jutsu he was trying to pull off. As he forced more and more chakra into the jutsu that he was trying to perform, a second seal appeared beneath the first. From that seal she noticed red chakra begin to mix in despite the interference of the other seal. Something gave way, forcing Hanabi to deactivate her jutsu and close her eyes as it felt like she was staring into the sun for a moment. But when she opened them again, her mouth dropped open as the entire area was covered in clones of her would be, and she suspected soon to be rescuer.

The copies of the whiskered blond all said in unison, "Now get ready for my special Uzumaki two-thousand hit barrage asshole."

"W-wait, I…I 'm really performing a task for the…" the Hyuuga tried to say losing his bluster now that he was vastly outnumbered, but the orange army wasn't having it as they quickly stormed and overpowered the man, eventually leaving him turned upside down in a garbage can.

The army of clones dispersed leaving just the original and Hanabi alone together. She could tell that his jutsu had really drained him as he wobbled slightly asking kindly, "Are you alright?" Hanabi nodded, causing him to respond, "Good, I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Before Hanabi could respond his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he began to fall backwards. She tried to catch him, but the pain in her ribs caused her to tense up but she need not have bothered as a large man wearing red appeared behind him easily catching the blond with one arm.

He looked down at the unconscious youth, saying both annoyed but sounding almost prideful, "Now you've gone and done it. Still I suppose this is a fitting start to the tale of a man with aspirations on becoming Hokage." He focused on Hanabi as he said amused, "Although perhaps the events that happened here tonight might not be the minor chapter that you believed them to be."

"Um…who are you," the young woman asked, confused by the white haired man statement.

The man tossed her rescuer into the air, catching him on his shoulder before hopping on one foot and assuming a stance as he said, "I am the Great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku. I'm also a member of the famed Sanin, who has had his name etched upon the great stone of history as well as the heart of many fair maidens across the land for I am…"

"Is he going to be alright?" Hanabi asked more concerned for the unconscious youth being hefted about like a sack of rice.

"…Jiraiya," The Sage continued his name sounding feeble as he almost pouted it since the young girl didn't seem impressed in the slightest. Hanabi smiled though as Jiraiya said, "Don't worry about him; it was a little sooner than I had planned. But you're looking at the man that is going to make this kid Hokage. I also will make sure that his efforts on your behalf aren't wasted."

* * *

><p>Hanabi puckered her lips after applying some lipstick as her focus returned to the present. Jiraiya had been true to his word, at least in regards to her. He had taken the two of them to the hospital, where her injuries had been treated, and Hanabi had been treated to the rare sight of her father being intimidated by someone. Who had come to the hospital, after hearing about what had happened, so had come to collect her personally as the Hokage and Jiraiya had gotten involved. However, he left the hospital in a state of barely restrained anger as Jiraiya had basically explained that any attempt to take her back would have to go through him.<p>

The best her father had managed was to force them to keep the Caged Bird Seal in place, although Jiraiya did modify it so that her brain couldn't be fried via a handsign any longer. A short time later, Hanabi finally got to thank Naruto for saving her. But they had both been shocked to learn that as a result of her new found freedom, she would be living with the blond genin. Naruto had not taken the news well at first, but had quickly come to accept it when both the Third and Jiraiya had explained that it was to insure Hanabi's continued safety. After all, the Hyuuga might someday move to reclaim Hanabi as Jiraiya explained that his duties meant that he couldn't remain in Konoha all the time to babysit her, and some of his missions were far too dangerous to take her with. The Third had also added that due to the wealth and power of the clan there were a limited number of people he believed wouldn't be influenced by them to return her. Naruto was one of those people and his special circumstances meant the Hyuuga couldn't act without attracting the type of heat that even they couldn't just blow off. Hanabi suspected that Jiraiya promising to teach him powerful jutsu as well helped seal the deal.

The next several months for Hanabi were some of the happiest of her life, she reflected as she pulled an orange headband across her forehead which matched the sundress that she was wearing. The reason she needed to hide her forehead being that Naruto for her sixteenth birthday had completely removed the seal. Something she knew would anger the Hyuuga greatly, but Naruto didn't care stating that he was under no obligation to keep Jiraiya's promise to her father.

Giving her appearance one last once over in a full body mirror in her bedroom, she was satisfied with her appearance so exited her small apartment, which although not as cramped as the one she had shared with Naruto, she hoped to soon one day be living in a similar arrangement as back then.

There was just something magical for her about the time. Although, she doubted Naruto had the same views of it as her, primarily as a result of it being that while her life had found a measure of stability and happiness. His had quickly begun to unravel. It had started with the Third dying during the Sound/Sand Invasion, which had spiraled into the need to find a new Hokage. She and Naruto had then helped Jiraiya to bring back Tsunade, but that trip had resulted in her learning that he was the jinchuriki of the nine-tails due to Itachi and Kisame trying to abduct him. Hanabi had been surprised by the revelation, and a little hurt that she had learned about it under such conditions, but it had never changed her opinion of him. Something she knew which he greatly appreciated. But, Sasuke had then showed up and foolishly decided to confront his brother someone he had known had already placed Kakashi into a coma. Therefore, it was no surprise that at the end of the "battle" Sasuke was in a similar state and the need for Tsunade had only grown.

A need that was only fulfilled due to Naruto's unique ability to touch the hearts of people, something he had done for her as well. Hanabi wasn't sure when the admiration that she had for Naruto had blossomed into something more, but she could never forget the day she tried to act on it.

* * *

><p>The day in question had happened a few nights before Sasuke had abandoned the village. Naruto and she had long since stopped trying to share the bed in shifts and it wasn't long after that where she would wake up hugging him tightly as he held her protectively. But it did lead to some awkward situations such as when she had begun to notice something poking her in the mornings. She had remembered how Naruto had grown embarrassed when she asked about it. The night after she asked, he had insisted on a little space so had placed a pillow between them. Hanabi had not been pleased, but luckily Naruto tended to move about restlessly at night, at least until she was pressed into him. That morning he had obviously been annoyed to find them close together again, but relaxed when she had made no mention of how something had been digging into her rear that morning.<p>

She had been extremely happy when that night; he hadn't tried to reestablish the boundaries he had insisted on the night before. However, it had turned out the reason was so she would simply go to sleep as opposed to her being too worked up like she had the previous night. Still, although she had fallen asleep in his arms quickly as he had hoped, she had awoken when he had called her name softly. Hanabi wasn't sure why she didn't answer, but sensed that from the tone he used he was simply trying to ascertain if she was awake, and hoping that she wasn't. When she didn't respond, he slowly extracted himself from the bed and went to the bathroom.

Hanabi didn't think much of it at first, figuring he was just going to the bathroom. But in the past he had never really checked to see if she was awake beforehand since when natured called, it had to be answered. However, she was curious why he also waited until after he closed the door before turning on the light in the bathroom. Curious, she sat up in the bed and although technically against the law for her to use it while not on a mission or away from the compound she activated her bloodline. She nearly gasped as she witnessed him stroking his penis. He had his eyes closed, as he stood above the toilet obvious trying to finish quickly, but Hanabi could tell it wasn't because what he was doing was not pleasant. She suspected the reason he was in a hurry was because he wanted to finish before she realized he was gone. Hanabi also realized that what had been poking her every morning had been his penis since it had obviously been in the hardened state that it was currently in, which meant that when it had been, Naruto had probably wanted to take care of it in a similar manner.

Hanabi frowned wondering why he didn't and instead felt the urge to sneak around. Hoping to let him know it was okay, and to give him something back for all he had done for her. She climbed out of the bed and opened the bathroom door. Naruto's looked at her in shock as his face turned pale at being caught, but Hanabi quickly moved forward and began to stroke him in a similar manner as she had just witnessed him doing himself. Naruto groaned instantly as her hand began to run up and down his length.

For a moment, Naruto seemed to relax as he prepared to let her take care of his relief, but then he grabbed her by the shoulders pushing her away saying, "Hanabi stop. This isn't right."

"B-but, I want to help you and you were obviously enjoying it."

"T-that's because it felt good, but you're only seven and this is something that adults who love each other should do together," Naruto said turning away so he could tuck himself back into his sleeping pants.

"I do love you," Hanabi said quickly.

Naruto surprised her as although for a moment his face registered his joy at hearing the phrase, he sounded annoyed as he countered, "Hanabi, come on we've known each other for only a few months. Plus, you're only seven…"

"So, you're only six years older than me," she retorted growing annoyed that her age was being used as a means to tell her that she couldn't feel the way that she did.

Naruto though conceded the point but replied, "Still, you've also experienced the sadness of getting kicked out of your home. I can't help feeling that you feel the way you do about me because I helped you out." He could see she was about to complain but continued, "The point is both of us need to do some growing up before we should even consider starting such a relationship between us. I just don't want you to look back on your life ten years from now and hate me because I took advantage of you and your feelings when you were still trying to adjust to all that has happened to you."

"What about if I feel the same as I do now about you ten years from now?"

Naruto smiled widely at her as he answered, "Then I'll respond to your feelings honestly if I still feel the same."

Hanabi's eyes grew wide as she asked, "Does that mean you…"

Naruto nodded as he said, "I do, but I'm not sure if it is that kind of love or not. You know about what my early life was like; you're not the only one being helped out by our new living arrangements."

Hanabi smiled happily not sure why tears were gathering in her eyes, but she moved instinctually as she wrapped her arms around his stomach. Naruto hugged her back so she said, "Ten years from now you have to promise me to respond to my feelings if I still love you."

"I will."

"Do you promise?"

"I do."

* * *

><p>Hanabi sighed sadly as after that night because of Sasuke the short but wonderful time she had lived with Naruto came to an end all too soon. The bastard repaid Naruto for finding Tsunade and bringing him out of his coma by challenging him to a fight on the hospital roof, and when he realized the gap between Naruto and him was closing decided to abandon the village for his own selfish pursuits. When Naruto came back from trying to retrieve the Uchiha all battered and broken, Hanabi had tried to convince him to forget about his teammate. But, it turned out Naruto had also promised Sakura to bring him back. Not wanting him to break one promise while hoping that he would honor the one that he had made to her, she had relented. But had been heartbroken when he said he was leaving the village with Jiraiya to train.<p>

She had begged to go with, but Jiraiya had forbid it since she might be used by Akatsuki as a means to get their hands on Naruto, and he wasn't sure if he could protect both of them. As a result, Tsunade had taken Hanabi in to live with her and had begun to train her alongside her new apprentice. Hanabi would admit that at first she was jealous of Sakura since she was the person she figured Naruto did have romantic feelings for. However, when she realized the pink-haired girl still harbored feelings for Sasuke, she ceased to see the kunoichi as a threat, and a friendship developed between them. Although Hanabi would admit that a part of the reason for it was so she could monitor Sakura to make sure she didn't try to switch her affections onto Naruto.

The three years flew by particularly since under Tsunade's tutelage, Hanabi had lived with a constant fear that every day could be her last. When Naruto finally did return, Hanabi had looked forward to resuming the living arrangements that she had enjoyed before he left. However, Tsunade quickly put an end to those plans not finding it proper for a ten year old to live with a now exceedingly handsome returned Naruto, especially a ten year old she knew harbored less than innocent feelings towards said teenager. Not that Hanabi would have gotten to really enjoy the living arrangements as shortly after his return Akatsuki and Sasuke began to move. Hanabi had tried to comfort him after Jiraiya had been killed, and succeeded for the most part, although it was Shikamaru that convinced him to pull himself together for the future generations of the village.

Everything eventually culminated in a showdown between Sasuke and Naruto after they had saved the world from a returned Rabbit Goddess. While trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Hanabi had been treated to a dream where she lived happily with Naruto as husband and wife and upon emerging after Naruto had killed Sasuke, due to the latter threatening to kill not just Tsunade and him, but then planned to install himself as some kind of immortal tyrant that would unite the world in fear of him, Hanabi had wanted to tell him of her dream. But a part of her feared that he would treat her like a kid especially considering all that he had been through while only being seventeen.

As such she had kept quiet, relying on the promise they had made that regardless of how his situation changed he would honestly respond to her feelings, when she was "old enough."

The aftermath of what some shinobi called the Final Great War, could still be felt even after nearly seven years. That was one of the reasons that despite what he achieved in the war, Naruto had yet to be rewarded with the position he had long dreamed of holding. Although to be honest, Hanabi felt he would simply have to show up the first day to be considered the greatest Hokage ever, when considering all he had achieved before even putting on the Hat and Robe of the office. But the other reason was that Tsunade enjoyed taking advantage of the fact that she was still officially training him, which meant letting him take care of all the day to day stuff while she continued to enjoy the perks of the office.

Hanabi smiled as she thought of how despite all he had faced, Naruto could be reduced to a quivering mass of nerves by a pile of papers. He had tried to use shadow clones once to defeat the endless paperwork that found its way onto his desk, but since his clones quickly grew as bored as him with reading the multitude of requests and requisition forms, they would resort to just signing whatever was put in front of them. Naruto learned pretty quickly that was only going to increase the headaches that he faced as on one occasion he had assigned the same funds to several different projects and had been corned by a mob of angry people demanding that they be the ones to receive the funding due to their being the most worthy of it. Naruto had managed to quell the anger and had even managed to get the people not receiving the funding to agree with him that the project he had chosen was the best because it benefitted the village the most.

Considering how beloved he was by not just Konoha, but all the villages at this point, Hanabi was surprised that Naruto hadn't already found himself in a relationship. The Hyuuga knew there were plenty of people interested, and felt her jealousy flare as she recalled how the Mizukage would often drop hits of her interest that a blind man could see. Then there was Sakura, who never blamed Naruto for the choice he had made in regards to Sasuke. As she freely admitted that even if Naruto had held back it wouldn't be the boy that she had loved who would be returning, the boy that had told her that he loved her large forehead like she had been thinking at the time. Hanabi had noticed that when Sakura said that, Naruto had winced almost guiltily. She wondered if there was not more to the situation then perhaps Sakura was aware.

There were more naturally, after all several women that Hanabi knew were jealous of her due to how close she was with Naruto. With the one that stood out the most being none other than her sister, Hinata. Her sister had been molded into exactly the type of woman that Hiashi wanted to run the clan. She had become cold and distant, and ruled the clan by strictly following the doctrines of the Hyuuga. The one exception being that it was obvious to Hanabi that she longed to be in the position that her younger sister enjoyed. Hanabi did find it sad that the person that had been truly caged on the day she had been cast into the Branch Family had been her sister. However, while Hinata's love for Naruto may have remained, anything she had felt for Hanabi had long since been driven from her heart.

As proven shortly after the war. Hanabi had done her part to help keep the peace won by it, by protecting the much needed shipments of food and other supplies flowing to Kumo in order to help the war-ravaged village to recover. Sadly though, one such bandit group that had attacked a shipment that she had been guarding had not been interested in the cargo, but in her. She had been abducted, where after being brought to the bandit's layer she had come face to face with her sister for the first time in years. Luckily for Hanabi, Naruto had long since assumed the duties of protecting her from his teacher. A duty he took seriously as he appeared using the Hiraishin seal he had added to her curse mark.

Hanabi recalled the softness that returned to her sister's visage as Naruto after dealing with the bandits berated her for treating her sister in such a manner. Hinata had claimed it was at the behest of her father, who had never forgiven Jiraiya's interference in his Clan's internal disputes. Yet, Hanabi wasn't entirely sure that was the case as she recalled her sister's face twisting into a hateful mask which she directed her way as Naruto turned away to help her return to the village by carrying her as some of the bandits had not been too gentle. In the end, Hinata had received a light punishment of house arrest for several months thanks in part to the political power of the Hyuuga, which considering she had barely left the compound since taking Hanabi's place as Heiress wasn't much of a punishment at all. Or Hanabi conceded to herself, one her sister had been living for far too long.

However, in the years since the war ended, her sister had made no further moves against her. But Hanabi wondered if that would remain the case should she get what she wanted that night and was something she knew her sister, despite all her political might and lavish lifestyle wanted more than anything else in the world as well. Guessing only time would tell, Hanabi grinned as she saw the light on in the Hokage's office despite the rest of the building being dark due to the late hour.

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he slumped forward placing his forehead against the desk after signing the last paper for the day as he mumbled, "Dammit Granny Tsunade, if you are going to make me do all your work. The least you could do is make me Hokage already." He sighed, since he knew it wasn't just so Tsunade could slack off that it still read Assistant Hokage underneath his name on the door. But it was due to the fact that as perhaps the World's Greatest Shinobi, the world couldn't afford for him to be tied down to a desk job. A lot of threats had appeared in the Wake of the Great War as missing-nin, and criminal groups that covered the entire spectrum of threats had appeared trying to take advantage of the chaos left in the War's wake. However, lately Naruto had been spending more and more time behind his, actually Tsunade's, desk so figured it might happen soon.<p>

He heard the door open, and despite the late hour, feared that someone was staying late to prepare the massive piles of papers that seemed to be waiting for him every morning as if delivered by magical elves. However, a wide smile cracked his face as a voice he treasured said, "What a pathetic sight. The mighty Naruto slumped over in defeat by stacks of dead trees."

Not looking up and sounding defeated he replied, "Tell them I died giving it my all." Hanabi giggled, the sound always being something which refreshed his mood no matter what caused it. As such he found it easier to sit up and lean back in his chair so he could ask, "What has you out so late at night?"

Hanabi frowned likely disappointed by his question, but she seemed to understand why he might not be aware of her reasons for visiting. She moved to sit on top of the desk in front of him a habit that Naruto suspected she picked up to tempt him into peeking up the variety of skirts and sundresses she favored when not on a mission. Naruto resisted the urge to do so, which was made easier as she said slightly scolding but in a way without any anger, "Honestly, I can't believe you forgot today's anniversary."

Naruto frowned knowing he had remembered it that morning, but it had faded as the dates and numbers of the various papers he had needed to read had jammed themselves in his brain. Leaning his head back against the chair and rubbing his tired eyes he said apologetically, "I'm sorry Hanabi. My mind is fried right now. I'm lucky that I remember my own name at the Ohh…"

Naruto groaned and his eyes shot open as he looked down at his crotch to see that Hanabi's bare feet were massaging his now rock hard and pulsing cock through his pants. Naruto's eyes traveled from his groin up Hanabi's smooth legs, where it rested on her panty clad mound as she held her legs apart widely while her feet worked over his manhood. He noticed that a small dark spot was appearing on her white panties which seemed to grow bigger due to his gaze. Hanabi pulled the hem of her skirt further up, giving him a much greater view which caused his dick to lurch beneath her feet. It took all of Naruto's will power to tear his eyes from her dampening mound, but he managed since he knew he would be rewarded with the young woman's angelic face. She smiled at him when their eyes met and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, which she had worn cut short ever since she had heard him compliment how he had liked how Sakura wore hers after the Chunin Exams.

Hanabi felt a pulse of power which flooded her pussy even more as the strongest man in the world sounded powerless before her as he said, "H-hanabi… what are you doing?"

"I'm picking up where we left off ten years ago today," Hanabi said working her feet over his cock even faster and firmer. "You promised me that if I still felt the same about you on this date ten years ago that you would respond honestly to my feelings."

Naruto groaned as he gripped the edge of his chair's armrests replying, "I…I thought it would be some sort of love confession."

Hanabi giggled as she said, "What do you think this is? I wouldn't do this for anyone but the man I love, which I told you ten years ago."

"Still… I… I'm cumming," Hanabi smiled and activated her bloodline limit watching as his large testacies spewed the thick semen they had produced via her Byakugan. Deactivating her jutsu, she stared transfixed as Naruto's pants darkened almost as if he had pissed himself.

Climbing off of the desk, she climbed into his lap pressing her soaking wet pussy against his now wet groin and cupping his face between her hands said, "That you just creamed your pants is your fault you know."

"M… my fault," Naruto said still in a state of ecstasy which was prolonged as Hanabi was grinding her pussy into his crotch.

"That's right," Hanabi said, "You gave a seven year old girl nearly a decade to think about how much she loved you. A girl, who once she began to truly think about sex, focused all her dirty fantasies on you, and who has wanted nothing more than for your big, fat cock to enter her tight virgin pussy and make her yours. Even if you don't love me like I love you, I want you to be my first and only Naruto."

Despite the years and the decidedly adult words, Naruto still saw the seven year old girl that had confessed to him ten years previously in the adult woman before him. The girl, which as a result of his promise, had been the reason that he had not pursued any of the many women that had offered themselves to him after the war. Yet that was not the only reason because she was not just his closest friend, but the woman he had come to love as deeply as she loved him. His heart swelling with that love he stared into her eyes as he stated, "I do love you Hanabi. My feelings for you have only grown these last ten years."

Hanabi smiled and leaned in kissing Naruto softly on the lips before resting her forehead against his as she stated, "You moron, if that's the case then I waited all these years for nothing."

Naruto reached up cupping her cheek as he said, "No you didn't. Just because we find ourselves here now, that doesn't mean that would have been the case if we acted out our feelings back then. We both had some growing up to do, and I can't help but feel I would have been taking advantage of you."

"Even if I wanted you too?"

Naruto nodded answering, "Yeah. If I had, even though it didn't cross my mind at the time. I would still have been taking advantage of the fact that you really had no one else to rely on. Can you honestly say that some of your feelings for me aren't born from the gratitude you felt?" Hanabi shook her head as she knew that was indeed where they started, so he added, "And with that being the case, if I had let you give me relief then I would have been taking advantage of that gratitude for my own selfish reasons."

"Because I would have been the first woman to show you such kindness, when you had experienced such a lonely childhood?"

Naruto grinned as he said, "Well I think calling a seven year old girl a woman is a bit of a stretch."

Hanabi punched his shoulder saying with an amused laugh, "You jerk."

Naruto laughed with her before reaching up to pull her into another kiss as he said, "Sometimes, doing the right thing means turning down the rewards that one is offered, as to claim it, taints what the person was hoping to achieve. Our bond has grown because rather than rushing into a physical relationship, we took the time to get to know each other as people. That is its own reward as it makes what is to come all the sweeter."

"What is to come?"

"That's right," Naruto said pulling her into a hungry kiss which once it ended he said, "You're not the only one that has suffered these ten years, and like a fruit that has finally ripened it's time to enjoy it's sweet bounty."

Naruto stood, easily lifting her up into his arm and then Hiraishined them away to a kunai that was hanging in the corner of his bedroom. Hanabi noticed rose petals placed about all over the room and bed. She felt silly for her earlier annoyance as she realized that much as she should have expected, Naruto had truly remembered, only forgetting due to his stressful day. A stress that Hanabi planned to use her body to help him forget.

Naruto set her down on the bed and pulled the cloak he wore off which was quickly to be followed by his shirt. While he pulled the shirt over his head, Hanabi sat up and quickly did the same with her dress. She blushed as Naruto's gaze traveled over her body and exposed tits since she rarely bothered with a bra due to her small cup size. Naruto moved to climb onto the bed, but Hanabi leaned back placing a foot against his chest saying, "Take those pants off. I want to see your magnificent cock without my Byakugan for a change."

Naruto gave her a surprised look causing her to shrug as she said, "What? I didn't have a very good imagination, and if you had the ability to look through walls you'd do it too."

Naruto chuckled something which traveled through his chest and down her foot and leg to reverberate in her pussy. A pussy which began to drool even more, as Naruto pulled his pants and shorts down to expose his ten inches which she would soon be riding. Enjoying Hanabi's unabashed and wide-eyed gaze he asked, "Does it meet your expectations?"

Hanabi grinned lustfully saying, "Get on this bed and find out."

Naruto did as instructed, but before she could try to take charge. Naruto grabbed her by the legs and pushed them back over her shoulders so that her panty covered ass was in the air. Smiling at her, he said, "Thanks, but I think you've been calling the shoots long enough. I think it's time for me to enjoy some of the juices this beautifully ripened fruit has to offer."

Hanabi moaned, as Naruto then licked her pussy through her drenched underwear, and even sucked her clit through it. Her flavor must have been pleasant as he quickly pulled her panties to the side and began to lick her directly before sticking his tongue inside her as deeply as it would go. Hanabi's hands balled up the blanket beneath her due to her clutching at it as Naruto's tongue rolled about inside her collecting as much of her nectar as possible before retreating to deliver it to his taste buds and returning for more. He wrapped one arm around her stomach as he folded her in half due to his pressing his mouth against her mound as hard as he could to get his tongue deeper and deeper inside her. She cried out loudly, as his other hand then began to rub her clit vigorously. A tactic which soon had her moaning, "N-no… no more… if… if you… cumming!"

Hanabi's juices flowed as she climaxed, and were quickly swallowed by Naruto. The Hyuuga stared up at him glassy-eyed as he set her hips down gently before licking his chops like a beast savoring a meal. He stared at her adoringly before cupping her cheek, which she cupped to her face by placing hers over it. Still weak from her orgasm she said, "Naruto… I want you inside me."

The blond nodded, climbing before her legs which she spread slightly to him. He slowly pulled her underwear from her hips, and down off her feet allowing her to spread herself widely for him. Naruto climbed atop of her, and pressed his dick against her entrance. He paused knowing that the next part could hurt her, and was hesitant to do so if only for a second. Hanabi though urged him forward whispering needfully into his ear, "Please. I need it… need you…"

Naruto braced himself, and plunged in hoping to get it over quickly. Hanabi cried out as he tore through her hymen. Naruto tried to pull out, but she locked her feet behind him saying, "Don't. The pain is already fading… because I've wanted this far more than I ever wanted anything else. We're finally connected as one… I'm so happy!"

Naruto kissed away the tears his entry had caused to appear before replying, "I love you."

"Don't just tell me," Hanabi said leaning up to suck on his earlobe before whispering, "Make me feel it."

Naruto began to move, his thrusts coming in long and powerful strokes. But Hanabi quickly began to match him, the feet locked behind him easily matching his timing as she used her legs to give him the little extra kick that was driving her wild. Their bodies, finally melded as their spirits had ,which any who had ever watched the two spar or fight together knew would be the case as they had always fell in synch with one another.

Hanabi felt as if she was melting and becoming one with the man sliding across her pussy's nerve endings as there didn't seem to be a part of her not pressed against the man atop of her. She cried out both when he slid into her deeper and withdrew because as he pulled out he would go only far enough to drag the head of his cock against what she suspected was her g-spot, before slamming forward to hit her cervix.

Hanabi wanted the moment to last forever, but Naruto's dick like a battering ram trying to knock down a fortress gate constantly slammed into the entrance of her womb. Her defenses, rather than try to stave off the invaders though threw open the gates as she came, causing her to squeeze him to her as tightly as possible in a similar manner as her cunt was doing to his cock. She threw her head back screaming, "Yes, you're cumming inside me!" as she felt the searing hot fluid that announced her defenses had been broken and Naruto's soldiers were marching to the egg inside her.

Her climax grew even stronger at the thought that soon she might be round bellied with Naruto's child. A pleasant dream, she indulged in for a moment as she nearly lost consciousness and likely had as she came to finding Naruto no longer inside her but lying beside her and stroking her cheek with a contented smile on his face. She gave him a sweet smile asking, "How long was I out?"

"Only a few moments," Naruto said leaning down to kiss her lips, before moving up to her forehead and placing another there. Knowing that it was because of how for a long time she had hidden her forehead away with ribbons to keep people from seeing the Caged Bird Seal that had used to be there until last year, she said, "Thank you Naruto… for everything."

Naruto smiled responding, "You don't need to thank me Hanabi. Everything that you think I have given you. You have given me as well."

Hanabi smiled but then said, "You are going to need to call off tomorrow?"

"What, why?"

Hanabi quickly rolled over pushing him onto his back as she said, "Because you have ten years of lost pleasure to make up for. I knew what I wanted then, you're the one that needed to get wiser to realize his feelings were true."

Naruto reached up to cup one of her pert breasts before saying, "How long do you think that will take?"

Hanabi moaned as she slid his length insider her, "I don't know, mmmmm. How many sick days do you get?" Naruto didn't respond as he was too busy basking in the feeling of Hanabi riding his cock. Placing, his hands on her hips, he still felt it had been right not to rush into a physical relationship ten years ago, but couldn't help but agree with Hanabi about wanting to make up for lost time. Which they did with earnest for the following week as Naruto did end up using his accumulated sick days.

**Author's Note: Well I hope everyone enjoys this new story. Like I said the next chapter will be out January 19****th**** regardless of whether or not Out-of-the-Sin responds. Although if he does or not, might decide how many chapters there are and in which direction I take it. But, I don't plan for this to become something that enters my regular story rotation. Not until after I finish The Pride as Eroninja still has two sequels to be written. Again let me take the time to thank everyone that has read and reviewed over the years, including you my little troll, Out-of-the-Sin. After all, without you this story wouldn't exist. So until next time, take care. Sincerely, The Lemon Sage.**


End file.
